Zahmbiess
by TheLostOnesWeeping
Summary: Yep, that's the name. Kind of a crossover of zombies and some anime... Selected 007 Ghost because its something to do with SOME supernaturals, and Walking dead because of zombies... You follow Soul and Kujira around through an apocalypse of zombies. These are my OC's. May be swearing later on.


_ Prologue_

It was around 8:23 in the morning, the pale orange light outlining the dust in the city air and framing the dark gray buildings, the tops of which where looming far overhead in the morning heat.

The tv blared in the living room, looping again the same message since late last night. "We recommend to not go outside unless necessary, and to avoid all contact with infected. We assure you, the government has it all un-" The Tv was shut off by a remote held by a teen with long brown hair, reaching down to around their mid back, black glasses sitting on her nose and wearing pajama pants with small bunny patterns on them and a baggy black T-shirt on. She was standing in the kitchen, leaning back on the counter, setting the remote down with a small clatter.

She sighed, grumbling. "The same crap has been repeating since yesterday… Lil' obvious nothings being controlled here…"

A slightly taller woman came out of the other room, with short black hair, wearing shades but not her usual bandana to cover her mouth. One of her cheeks was decayed inward, black goo hanging off of small strands of flesh. The other slightly cleared their throat to cover their gagging. "Can you put your bandana on?"

The other sighed. "But its so stuffy and hot, especially during this season…"

The brown haired sighed. "Got anything different off of the news?"

The brown haired shook her head, and the black haired sighed. "Its like the apocalypse, but with undead not summoned by magic." She shook her head.

"Say, Kujira, when d'you think the electricity will run out?" The black haired raised an eyebrow.

"Probably in a couple of days, unless some people are smart enough to ration it." Replied Kujira, who grabbed an apple out of the fridge and took a bite out of it.

The crunch was magnified by how quiet it was in the room. The city seemed like a ghost town, like everyone had left by the first broadcast last night.

"Aye, Soul?" The black haired looked over.

"Yeah?"

"What if they where summoned by magic? Could you tell?"

"Nobody has that level of magic to summon that many. Especially all over the world."

Kujira looked down, thinking. Soul shifted uncomfortably, pulling her sweater off of the chair and putting it on.

"And you say the bandana is hot and stuffy!"

Soul glanced back. "Well, that's because the moisture traps the heat of my breath In the thin fabric and…"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to go all detailed" Kujira chuckled.

They sat in silence for a long while, Kujira mostly focusing on eating her apple. Soul wandered around to the table, picking up the newspaper and flipping through it. It mostly talked about the disease, and the only things that where mostly non-related to the disease where the funnies and the adds. _Useless. _Thought Soul, tossing it back down on the table and walked up to the window that overlooked the city below. Nothing moved. Everything seemed frozen, not even the wind shuffled through the trees' leaves.

Wait a second… Something flickered through the shadows. A person? Maybe… But everyone had been warned not to go outside… _Maybe I'm just still tired._ Soul went to walk away, but looked back as it happened again. This couldn't be a coincidence, could it? She looked closely through the uneven amounts of shadow and light. She did see a person… But something was different. Blood stained around a hole in their jacket around their shoulder, flesh exposed to the light. The frame of their skull could be seen through their skin, and flies buzzed around it.

"Uh… Kujira?" Soul called to the other girl in the kitchen.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"You may want to see this…"

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading the prologue!**

**Don't worry, There'll be more!**

**Well, if you liked it… This is my first story uploaded on here..**

**I know its really short, but… Yeah**

**Hope you enjoyed. Honestly I don't know what I created here,**


End file.
